Leaving While I Can
by serty
Summary: BB Robin fic. BeastBoy is leaving the titans and Robin is feeling it the hardest. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Unmasked

"Won't you reconsider? There are still some test we have to complete before—"

"No go Ricky." Zipping up the last suitcase the hero formerly known as Beast Boy packed the rest of his gear. He looked around the room…empty. All of his belongs, any evidence he'd ever lived in the Titans Tower, had been removed from the room leaving nothing behind but a bunk bed and bare green walls. Gar knew his friends were all sad at his leaving and under normal circumstances he would be too. But the circumstances weren't normal and he felt nothing but relief.

"But, where will you go? Back to Africa?"

Gar slung his last pack over his shoulder and turned to face his friend. He gave Robin a broad grin and pointed to his hair. "Look at this Ricky…what do ya see?"

"Beast Boy—"

"Blond. But a-nah…not just _any_ blond! _Natural blond._"

"BB we—"

"And take a look at these babys!" Gar slide the tip of his finger over the top curve of his ear. "No points…round!"

Robin took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. Ever since the acident last week Beast Boy had spoken of nothing else but leaving the Tower and starting his new life as a normal teenager.

Gar walked past Robin and out the door into the hall. Robin followed Beast Boy as they made their way down to the elevators. "And check this," Gar raised his hands slightly above his head for Robin to see. "Whats missing? Hm? Notice anything different?" Robin rolled his eyes behind his black mask while Gar continued on his self-satisfying dailogue.

"No green." Gar grinned as he and Robin entered the metal cubicle. He thumbed the button for the bottom floor and leaned causually against the far wall of the elevator. "Not one fucking solitary green spot! heheh...pale pasty white perfection!" Gar gazed at his long fingers with awe and admiration. To Robin...Beast boy wasn't being himself. Sure the changes he'd gone thru, the return to being quote unquote normal, gave Gar every right to no longer wish to be a super hero.

Beast Boy had been granted a gift...the gift of a second chance at a life with everyday responsbilitys that didn't include saving the world or living with the knowledge that your enemies were everywhere ready to attack. Still, something was off. Robin played at watching the numbers blink across the top of the door when really his eyes were studying Beast Boy.

He was just standing there as if he could've been any random Joe waiting for the doors of an elevator in a nameless building to open. Leaning, slouching, hands stuffed into his pockets, stupid half-grin plastered on his lips...too nonchalaunt. Gar was forcing himself to seem unaffected and happy about his new situation. Robin wasn't fooled. Something was very very wrong.

As the doors finally slid open Gar sauntered out into the parking deck of the Titan's Tower leaving Robin to loiter behind at the elevator doors. Robin watched as Beast Boy made his way to other Titans gathered at the end of the room near the exit.

_He's really doing it...really leaving._

Robin closed his eyes for a moment and focused his breathing.

It was obivious now that no amount of talking would stop the once-shapeshifting Titan from leaving. As his friend, his leader, and the leader of all other Titans present Robin had to remain stoic and strong; he had to be glad for his commrade and give him his complete support.

Still, as Robin watched BB handing out hugs to his friends and stealing kisses from any girl who stood still long enough the dark titan couldn't help but wish he wasn't leaving.

Beast Boy's booming laughter brought Robin out of his wondering thoughts. With the flowing agility from years of matrial arts training Robin crossed the room with measured steps until he was lost in the thick of the party. Well wishes, tearing goodbyes, heartfelt urges to write often and forever flooded the room. Everything started to blur togather once the music and laughter of all the new Teen Titans reached its high point.

Beast Boy had taken his farewells in groups between three and four . For the last two hours it had felt like he'd been spun around a million times. Kisses, hugs, hardy pats on the back everything was spinning into one giant send off. Robin had been in much the same boat only instead of goodbyes his conversations had been mostly focused on battle tactics and mission assignments. With the den raising it seemed impossible for the guest of honor to not be the center of attention. Yet, as Gar came to the middle of the room he turned just as Robin was also coming about. They barely brushed each other and both seemed startled at seeing the other again.

Beast Boy tried to come up with something witty to say but he found himself momentarily speechless. How was he supposed to say goodbye to his greatest friend?

Robin felt he should be the one to break their awkward silence and properly show BB his support.

"Beast Boy I--"

"Don't call me that." Robin was transfixed by the intensity in Gar's eyes. "Ricky...Robin...just call me Gar."

Now the silence was doubly awkward and both Robin and Gar didn't seem to know how to change that. Finally Robin stuck out his hand. "Good luck...Garfield Logan." Beast Boy looked down at the hand offered to him as if he'd never seen one before. With deliberate slowness he took hold of Robin's gloved fist and pumped it up and down once. "You too...Dick Grayson."

They stood still clutching each others palm for several minutes and miraculously no one bothered them. Neither one knew who moved in first. Yet after the intial motion they both just fell into it.

Quick. Soft. The brush of a lip.

They parted from each other slowly, as if time was standing still. After that moment neither one could meet the others eyes. Time started to move forward again and they were back with the party...back to reality. Turning away they headed for seperate sides of the room.

Ooo00000oooO

"Dudes…awsome party." The five core members of the Teen Titans collective walked side by side into the open lot infornt of the Tower. Dusk was just settling on the horizine and across the bridge connecting the titan's island to the city lightposts and neon signs were just starting to flicker on.

Gar was in the middle of the tiny group with Cyborg and Raven on his left and Starfire and Robin on his right. It was a habit for the five teens to walk in formation always aware of each other; always supporting each other; always dependant on each other. More then a team…a family unit.

Beast Boy looked around the vacant lot for his trusty "T-ped" moped. "Hey guys wheres my ride? Gots ta leave this shin-dig with some style ya know!" He looked up at Cyborg questioningly and when the half-human half-robot just grinned back at him Gar knew that something was off.

Robin cleared his throat and tapped in a few commands on his communicator. From around the far side of the Tower came a roar of an engine and the squeel of tires burning out. Gar looked back behind him just in time to see a slick green blur revving its way toward their group at break neck speed. He started to back up but a reassuring hand from Robin on the small of his back stopped him. Gar watched in fascination as the green blur slowed down and screeched to a dead stop not more then a foot away from them.

It was a motorcycle. A beautiful motorcycle. Dark green and painted to look like it was covered in scales. Built for speed with a low seat and tight body frame it had 'wild thing' written on either side with a sexy looking green cat-girl in a bikini lounging on the words and winking. Beast Boy's breath caught in his throat and could hardly believe how gorgous everything looked. After a few minutes Cyborg walked up to the machine and ran a hand over the black leather seat. "She's all yours." He smirked at his friend and Gar finally found his tongue.

"No way…" He murmured taking a step closer to the bike. "Yes way." Raven's lips quirked up into a small smile as she too went over to stand next to the motorcycle. "Hope you liked the paint job…" she blushed slightly, "I did that."

"Yeah," Cyborg added. "And I've got this baby all supped up and ready for anything you could want! Hell, this thing might just fly if you ask it nicely."

Starfire came to Gar's side and slipped her hands around his arm urging him forward toward his new treasure. "Do you like it my friend? It is much more desirable then your moped." Gar was once again speachless. This beautiful thing was for him. His friends had made him a gift that he didn't even know how to express his gratitude for. He ran his hands over the top of his new 'green machine'. He looked down at the perfect shine on the body and saw his own reflection in its glowing surface. His face looked green reflected off mirror coating of the bike and for a moment he thought he'd lost his new found normality. Then he caught a glimpse of his pale hand resting on the metalic frame and smiled with true joy.

He was doubly blessed. Triplely blessed in fact. He was once again his normal self with a solid unchanging DNA or unstable shape and form. He had a brand new sweet ride that could carry him anywhere his heart desired. And most of all, most importantly of all, he had four of the greatest friends anyone could ever have.

Gar looked around at all their faces smiling at him and began to chuckle. "Damn…guys this is…damn…." He shook his head to try and keep from crying and got himself under control. He turned from the wonderous motorbike and motioned his friends to form a circle before him.

"First off," he begain looking each one in the eyes. " This…this…wonderful…" he indicated the bike and they all gave each other secret smiles and mental pats on the back for effecting him so. A wide grin spread over Gar's face as he continued. "Thank you all so much for everything you've done for me… Now that I'm leaving there are a few things I wanna tell you guys…get 'em off of my chest and stuff." He turned to face Raven and she tried to seem impassive like nothing was really effecting her. A sly look came over Gar's face.

"Raven…take the stick out of your ass."

There was a pause (as would be expected) where no body moved or even breathed. Before she could send him into a flaming pit of hell Beast Boy continued. "You're a beautiful person Ray, inside and out. You've got a strong heart, a brilliant mind, and," Gar let his eyes roam up and down Raven's leotard clad figure, "a body that could stop traffic." Raven's cheeks turned bright red and off to the side a pile of rocks exploded. Beast Boy laughed and grabbed up his dark friend into a tight bear hug. "Theres nothing bad or evil about you girl…lighten up and have some fuckin' fun for a change." He released her and she pulled up her hood in order to had the dorky grin spreading across her face.

Beside Raven stood Starfire. Gar placed a hand on her shoulder and cocked his head to the side. "Starfire, girlfriend, you gotta get some street smarts. You don't do it soon and some badguy is gonna come with a contract saying you'll give out free hummers that you'll probablly sign thinking he's talking about a car." Starfire blinked several times then asked. "Well, if they are not free sports utility vehicles then what are they?" Cyborg leaned over and whispered something into the tamarian's ear. After thinking it over for a moment Starfire nodded and hugged her departing friend. "Fear not Gar of the Field! I shall never take the posistion of a 'job blower'! My road smarts will prevent me!" She squeezed her friend pressing her ample bust firmly against him (an old Tamarian traditon started by Bob and Earl). Gar was trying not to laugh too hard so he hugged her back and shook his head. "Forget what I said Star. Never change. Ever."

Cyborg moved forward and snatched up his tiny friend in a noggy. "Ah man! I can't believe you're actually going! I can't believe I'm not going to have anybody to play 'stank ball' with or beat at Ultra Race Car 3000! And I really can't believe you're a _blonde_!" Gar laughed and hollared with Cy about the old times for five minutes before he detached himself from his metal friend and chuckled. "I don't really have any insites for you buddy. Just take care of my girls and treat Sarah right. She's a good woman man keep her close."

Finally it was Robin's turn. The brief moment in the party seemed to return and wrap itself around them. Once again no words could be said, no sound could be heard, no movment could be made by either of the two teens. After a long pause Beast Boy locked his eyes with Robin. Robin wished more then anything something amazing would be said. Either from him or Beast Boy he didn't care which.

_A gesture_. Robin thought, _that's what I need to show him…something he can always remember something like_…even as he thought about Robin knew the one thing that would be a sort of proof to Beast Boy. It wasn't just a gesture it was a matter of trust and caring. It was something honest and special that Robin could give his friend. Not just Gar but to all of his friends. They had earned it all of them. With careful slowness Robin moved his hands up to his eyes and slid off his ever present black mask.

Beast Boy felt glued to the spot and he knew everyone around him was feeling the same way. _Blue…_He thought as, for the first time, he gazed into Robin's…Dick's…eyes. Gar had an overwhelming feeling of being honored and given a grade gift even greater then the motorcycle. He also felt complied to offer up his own gesture to his leader and friend.

This time it was obviously Gar who moved in first. The kiss lasted a bit longer then before and there was an extra moment they both took to just enjoy the pressure of each others lips. Once again the world came to a shattering halt where nothing moved. When the kiss ended and Gar pulled back Robin leaned after his retreating lips to draw out the wonderous feeling for a second longer. Gar turned from Robin to face his friends. They all seemed stunned. He met their shocked expressions with a mischivious grin and walked up to Starfire. "Wellp…so long darlin'!" and planted a wet kiss firmly on her lips.

Starfire was startled but not nearly as startled as Raven when Gar whirrled around and grabbed her by the waist as well. "Tell Madam Rouge I don't give a damn!" He mocked the old movie and dipped Raven for a thick dramatic kiss. When he'd pulled her up he turned to Cyborg looked him up and down and said. "Sorry dude your too damn tall. You'll just have to ask the rest of them what it was like." He winked at his friend and hopped onto his new bike. He quickly revved the engine and let the machine purr beneath him before he looked over his shoulder at his friends.

_My friends…my family._

He gave them all a big cheeky grin and waved before yelling out. "Now that…was FUN!" Beast Boy kick started his green machine and sped off into the city across the bridge. Behind him standing underneath the giant tower he'd called home for five years stood his little family. They watched him until his license plate reading "its not easy" was unreadable. They watched him until the sound of his engine was long since slienced. They watched him leave with the hopes that he knew…he could always come home.


	2. Coming Home Again

"Lets get some more medical units in here! Move it people! Everyone move back NOW!"

Robin surveyed the destruction around him and a part of his heart that was still innocent withered. All around were scattered bits of debris and smoldering rubble. Injured bystanders hustled and shoved their way past the stoic hero as they made their way to safety. On the far side of the demolished buildings the Titans with the dirtiest job were carrying away the dead bodies. Robin trusted the Teen Titans on "grave" duty to carefully see over the remains of the dead and to help their loved ones identify whatever was left after the tragedy.

"Grave" duty was a horrendous job and no one volunteered for it. Even Jinx for all her talk about being a true villain shuddered at the thought of being assigned to that shift. You could always tell when a Titan's work cycle was coming around to "grave" duty. They became morbid, morose, sad, and enraged. Still, someone had to do it and it was better for a super hero to gently dig up the bodies then a messy crushing machine.

Right now, Raven was conducting the "grave" shift and digging up anyone who looked like they might survive. With her were Jericho, BumbleBee, and Kid Flash all working together at the grim task. Robin kept in constant communication with his graveyard team and whenever one of them just couldn't take it anymore he'd send in a relief and send the effected Titan back to the tower. So far only Kid Flash had asked to be excused. He'd left the field of battle at a normal pace too overcome to speed off into the distance. Jinx had watched her partner leave and had come up to Robin to request that she take her friend's spot.

Robin had just sent her away to the back of the buildings when he felt a gentle tug on his cape. A little girl stood beside him trembling and battered but still looking brave in her pink pj's. Robin knelt beside her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You should go find your parents little girl. Go over to that ambulance and ask the big metal guy for some help okay." The small child looked over her shoulder in the direction Robin was pointing but shook her head. "No, I know where my mommy and daddy are…I wanted to thank the green man."

Robin paused to think of everyone he knew that was wearing green that day. "Do you mean the girl with glowing green eyes…or the boy dressed as a solider?" The little girl tugged on his cape harder and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "No no no! The green man! He saved me and my little sister! First he was a birdy and then he turned into a man and saved us!" The girl stressed and battered so Robin could sympathize with her frustration. Still, it was hard for him to believe the description he'd just received. He thought over the possibilities for a moment then tried to get more information from the girl. After discussing it with her for several more minutes he took the little girl by the hand, reassured her that he'd thank her hero, and escorted her to Cyborg.

"Send out a wide band distress call to every Titan and the Justice League…Tell them to keep their eyes open for anything green." Robin murmured the order to Cyborg as they watched the little girl being lead away to safety by her parents. "Anything to worry about?" Cy muttered back as he translated the message into code and set it over the radio signal. Robin looked off into the distance and narrowed his eyes at the smoldering building. "I'm not sure yet…might be something…might be the girl thought she saw RedStar or maybe Green Lantern was passing by and decided to help…. Too many possibilities to be positive right now." Robin raised an eyebrow to his friend. "Has Gar talked to you lately?"

Cyborg motioned for a group of refugees to go to the ambulances to the left of the road. "Come to think of it I haven't heard from Logan in bout a month…He can'tve lost my number…he had my left leg on speed dial."

Cyborg frowned when Robin didn't laugh at his joke. That meant the situation was far worse then he could imagine. It wasn't _that_ the child had seen BB…it was that she'd seen him without a cure. Green meant that something awful had happened to their friend. It meant that once again he'd gained the ultimate powers…and suffered the ultimate lost. Once in a lifetime is bad enough.

Twice…twice could drive a person over the edge.

Just as Robin was about to call out to the graveyard shift to keep their eyes open his com-link beeped.

"ROBIN!" Raven's unusually emotional shriek over the radio made it clear she was calling with bad news. Cyborg and Robin started running in her direction before she even started talking. "Raven! What is it? Is there a problem?"

There was a moment of static followed with the sound of something large being heaved out of the way. As Robin looked up from his communicator he saw several large boulders tossed up into the air with the effortless strength of Raven's magic. He quickened his pace and made it to the site where all the titans on the grave shift had congregated. They were all starring down at a limp body lying on the hard rocky ground. They were just about to lift up the still form when Robin shoved Jericho and BumbleBee aside and fell to the ground beside the body of his fallen comrade. Robin tried to steady his panicking heart and pressed his ear close to the bare green chest of his friend to listen for a heart beat.

At first nothing came. Not a tremor of life seemed left within the flesh and bones of the titan. And then…faint…. Slowly…almost not even there; the most beautiful sound in the world.

Beast Boy had a pulse.

"He's alive!" Robin shouted. Cyborg and BumbleBee both let out a yell of victory and Jericho and Jinx smiled from ear to ear. Raven's grin seemed ready to split her face as she erected a black disk beneath the three of them and flow them off to the nearest hospital. Robin cradled Beast Boy in his arms as Raven guided her flying disk smoothly through the sky.

As Robin gazed down at his fallen friend his smile of relief and happiness faded. Everything was just as the little girl had said. Green. All green. And pointy ears too. Beast Boy…Gar, whenever he woke up would not be happy. Robin gently clutched his friend tighter and made a silent promise.

_No matter what happens Gar…I'll be there for you. We all will!_

0ooOoo0

Raven kept her eyes locked on the pages of the ancient scroll she was reading. She had to keep them on the crumbling tomb in order to keep her sanity. The EKG machine in the Titan's Tower infurmary beeped steadily in the background of the darkened room and Raven was almost ready to blast it into the next dimension. The noise was driving her crazy and focusing on her spells seemed the only way for her to remain calm.

Only she wasn't calm. She wasn't even close to it. Instead of focusing on her spells she had spent the last two hours of her shift re-reading the same paragraph over and over.

With a final sigh of frustration she rolled up the scripts and walked over to the prone body attached to the beeping machine. He was sweating so Raven took a damp cloth from the nearby sink and gently began to wipe his forehead.

His brow creased and he squeezed his eyes tight before blinking rapidly. He looked up at the ceiling for a long time through slitted eyes before he turned his groggy gaze to Raven.

"Uh…uuhn….ra…Raven?"

Raven dropped the cloth in surprise then bent down to look closely at his face. "Gar? Beast Boy? How do you feel? Are you alright? How many fingers do you see? Who is the president? Can you feel anything below your—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…damn girl have you switched bodies with Starfire again? Stop with all the damn questions." Beast Boy muttered as he tried to push himself into a sitting posistion. A sharp blast of pain ran up and down his spine and spread throughout his legs and arms. His head started to spin and he fell back onto his pillow with a thud. "Oooh….oh gawd…kill me."

Raven, still a little miffed about that Starfire switch comment, laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and tenderly pushed him back against his bed. "Rest now. You've still got a long way to go before you're all better."

Gar looked down the length of his body. He was in a pair of his own pajamas and wrapped in several warm blankets. All round the medical bed he was laying on were gifts, balloons, and flowers of all kinds. Most of them read "get well soon" and "hang in there champ". One even had a pun that read "hang in there Chimp".

_That one must be from Cyborg._ Beast Boy thought with a grimace.

Beast Boy knew the joke was harmless still, he didn't know if he were ready yet to talk about the failure of his cure and his sudden appearance at the Titan's mission. Everything was still so confusing for him and last night felt like a blur.

_Last night..._

"How long have I been out?" He looked up at the IV tube running from his hand and thought that the bag looked a little low. Raven's eyes followed his and she gave him a small smile. "Its due for changing out soon. And to answer your first question you've been in a coma for a week." Raven patted him on the shoulder and walked to the edge of the room. She turned on the lights and made a quick scan of the computers gathering all the information she would need to make her report. As she pulled out her communicator and began pressing buttons and calling out the good news of his recovery Beast Boy rested his head back and starred at the ceiling in thought.

_Holy Christ...a week. I can't believe it. Wasn't even out that long when I got sick...I wonder who found me...I was sure I was gonna die under that building...man...oh holy shit! _With a sudden burst of energy Beast Boy sat up and turned to leave his bed. "Oh cripes! I gotta feed my cats! And my dogs! And my birds! And my--"

A gaint dark hand outlined with white power beams shot out from Raven and shoved Beast Boy unceremoniously onto his bed. "Stay down." She commanded calmly. She kept a mild pressure on him knowing he would be too weak to push it away and finished making her calls about him. After she was done she walked back to his bedside and dissapated the magic hand. Raven took a few seconds to readjust his rumpled blankets before speaking. "We know. They're all taken care of. In fact your 'pets' have become more of everybody's pets."

Beast Boy settled back into bed and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Soooooo...this means you've been to my apartment?" For a brief moment he could've sworn Raven snickered. When she looked back up from fixing his sheets he was positive she was trying to hide a grin. "Yes, we had to go get your things...Interesting decor by the way...did you paint those pink elephants yourself?"

With a dramatic sigh Beast Boy huffed his old argument. "For the last time they were there when I bought the place!" This time there was no hiding Raven's amusement and she picked up the chart at the end of the bed and looked toward the door. "I've gotta go and check some of these readings for accuracy on the main system in the mean time you should prepare yourself." Beast Boy blinked and watched her go. "Uh...Wait! Prepare myself for what?" He grabbed the edge of the bed and leaned in the direction she was leaving in. He didn't want her to go. She was his friend and it had been so long since he'd talked to any of the Titans. Plus the medical area always made him feel uneasy. It made him nervous to be left alone in it.

Raven smiled at him from the door. "Don't worry BB...when I said 'prepare yourself' I meant that you should get ready...for this!" Raven opened the door wide and a flood of Titans and super-heros swarmed into the room all cheering, yelling, bareing gifts, and chatting at once. They made their way in a steady flow into the room for several minutes. Once the last of the large group had crammed into the room Raven quietly walked out. Outside the door standing off in the shadows of the hall Robin waited silently. Raven came right up to him and handed him Beast Boy's chart. "You should go in there too." she murmured softly. Robin took the clipboard and turned to leave without a word.

In medical room a party was breaking out with Beast Boy in the center. But Robin wasn't ready to see BB yet. He had to look over the charts first. Read all the information he could. Robin couldn't face Garfield Logan unitl he knew exactly why he was once again green.

Serty: Kinda short this time but not bad. Comments keep em coming folks! Don't be shy to flame, blame or praise the work! Also, beware, I don't have a spell check!


	3. Garage Talk

"What is different with our friend?" It was the nightly meeting after a mission and every titan at the table was somber and subdued. Robin had just ended the last order of business when Starfire blurted out her question.

It was what everyone was thinking but no one was saying. Beast Boy had been in a funk ever since the accident and no one seemed able to pull him out. Oh, he would party. He would dance and appear to be enjoying the hell out of himself. Most of the parties of late had been for him. Several members of the titans team had decided that all the green guy needed was some R and R.

Aqualad took him to dances at Atlantis. Bumble Bee and Cyborg held big disco slash eating contest at the Titan's East Tower. And Starfire had served traditional tamranian cuisine for the last week. She claimed they were all supposed to promote laughter and feelings of good will (but mostly they just gave everybody a very long terrible trip to the bathrooms).

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat and starred at her reflection in the glossy tabletop. Cybrog leaned on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "I think this is something…" He began carefully. "Something we can't really help him with."

Starfire's eyes started to glow softly. "I do not accept that." She placed her hands firmly on the conference table and stood up quickly enough to knock her chair over. "This is unacceptable! Our friend is in pain! His heart is damaged and we MUST help him!"

"How?" Raven asked quietly. "What would be appropriate? What would he accept? How do we even begin to know what to do for him?" Robin looked across the table at his dark friend. This whole situation had affected her the most. Everyday that BB had come to breakfast not hungry or come to practice a little too driven, a little too focused on destroying the droids, Raven seemed to take it personally.

Robin tapped his fingers on the table and thought about what he'd found on the computer last night. Looking over Beast Boy's charts and comparing all the data revealed a truth that was undeniable and disturbing. Computers didn't lie. But apparently, super hero's did.

"Someone should talk to him." Starfire crossed her arms and looked worriedly at the floor. "Yeah," Cyborg muttered. "Someone who's good at telling people the truth." Raven nodded her agreement. "Someone who has helped us all before at one time or another. Someone good at giving advice."

Robin looked up from his thoughts and realized everyone was staring at him. He looked from one determined face to the other. "Someone," he began slowly, "like…me." Starfire smiled sweetly and unfolded her arms. "You have often helped me when my heart was troubled." Robin blushed and covered it up by coughing. He stood up and moved toward the door only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Starfire floated just behind him with a look of concern. "Be careful with your words my friend. Remember to Beast Boy you are his 'boophgob' and that is very important thing. A best friends words are not taken lightly and should not be issued as such."

Robin nodded and went to find Beast Boy. From the other side of the room Raven got up from her chair and went over to the kitchen area. "Starfire?" Star floated from the door to the counter. "Yes dear friend?" Raven turned on the sink and scrubbed the dishes. "I thought you said 'boophgob' meant 'genderless friend'?" Starfire grinned and Cyborg brought the plates from the "meeting" over from the table. "It does." Star said. "the word literally means 'genderless soulmate' in your language. It is a person who does not need to be any one thing they are simply the one who completes you." Star looked over at Cyborg and chuckled. "Like what Sarah is for you my friend." Cyborg paused as he picked up a dishtowel. He grinned mischievously and leaned over to Starfire. "Are you saying BB and Rob are—"

Raven suddenly interrupted, "I thought you called me your 'boophgob' Starfire."

Starfire giggled and took Raven's wet soapy hand. "You are."

0ooOoo0

Gar wiped the grease from his cheek and growled with frustration. Whatever was making that weird grinding noise he hadn't found it yet. Beast Boy's never really considered himself much of a mechanic and if anyone came down to the garage right now to see the mess he'd made they'd agree. Every tool that used to be hanging on the walls or carefully placed in a toolbox was now scattered on the floor.

Beast Boy looked at the mess he'd made and grimaced. _Good thing Cyborg isn't in here…he'd freak at this disaster. Only thing worse then him coming in here would be if Robin—_

The double doors swished open and Robin walked into the room. He stopped short when he viewed the scattered pieces of metal, motorcycle, and tools laying haphazardly all over the room. Startled by the sudden appearance of the one he'd been thinking of Beast Boy frozen. After carefully taking stock of every loose item Robin locked eyes with Gar and smirked. "Garf are you trying to rebuild the million dollar man or change the oil on your bike?"

Beast Boy blushed and grinned sheepishly. There was something about Robin when he was being so blatantly arrogant. Robin joking also made the green teen feel warm inside. It made him feel excited and bolder then he'd normally be. Looking down at the mess Beast Boy shrugged and bent over to pick things up. "Heh…yeah…I guess I was trying to do the impossible. This thing is making a noise and I thought I could fix it myself." He grabbed a socket wrench set and a couple of rags and carried them over to the worktable. He stood before the table for a minute and realized how stupid he'd been for even thinking he could accomplish something this complex. He was no genius. He barely had a brain according to some people. Beast Boy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the headache that always came when his thoughts turned melancholy and depressing.

Robin watched his friend carefully. This is what everyone had been worried about. For days, weeks, a month or two whenever Gar would try something and fail at it even if it was the simplest task like remembering to do the dishes he'd become somber and moody. Silently Robin moved beside his hurting friend. Just as he was about to place a reassuring hand on Beast Boy's shoulder all hell broke loose.

With a shrieking howl Beast Boy's arms became thick with muscles and covered with heavy fur. He raised his might clobbering fists and smashed the table beneath them into pulp. "BEAST BOY!" Hearing his name seemed to bring the shape-shifter back to earth and he let his arms melt down into their original form. For a time both boys didn't move. Gar with eyes on the floor too ashamed to look up murmured softly, "Sorry…I don't know what…I just felt like I was…" He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Forget it…I just…Sorry…Sorry."

Robin felt completely out of his element. On the one hand he wanted to let Gar cool off and have a good proper talk with him. And then again, he felt that if he didn't comfort his friend right then they'd never speak of this at all and he'd have lost his chance to help. Still, another part of him wanted to wrap his arms around those slight shoulders and hold the green boy until all his pain went away. A combination of the three was what Robin finally decided on. He placed a strong hand on Beast Boy's collarbone and he felt a shiver run through Gar's body. Robin leaned close to Gar's pointy ear and asked gently.

"It's okay Garf…tell me what kind of noise the bike is making. We'll fix it together." Robin wasn't really sure how his suggestion would be received but he had to try to calm Beast Boy down so they could talk and the bike seemed his best bet. To his surprise, his suggestion was very welcomed. Beast Boy's mood did a total three-eighty and he perked up almost immediately. Spending time with Robin felt like the best idea he'd had in weeks. He grinned weakly at first and turned from the demolished table to the other mess he'd made that day.

"Its kinda a grinding sound. Like something isn't fitting right. It's coming from here." Beast Boy pointed to the general area of the chain and Robin nodded. "I think know what we should do…first though we need to get this thing higher up." Robin almost suggested the table but stopped himself short and instead had Beast Boy morph into gorilla and place the bike on a bench. They worked together for some time speaking only in hushed tones and standing closer then they would normally. After the first few spills messes and guesses Robin had removed the top half of his costume and worked with it tied at his waist. Beast Boy watched in mild awe as Robin worked his mechanical magic in his v-necked tank top. Sweat dripping down his neck and over his collarbone made Beast Boy feel electric and the aroma floating in the air of Robin and Beast Boy's perspiration drifted around teasingly.

Robin wasn't blind to the situation either and he had made several goof ups already because he'd been concentrating on that wonderful deep purring noise Beast Boy was making every time their skin brushed together.

They were getting to the source of the problem when Robin suddenly remembered why he'd sought out Beast Boy in the first place. This was a new feeling for Robin to forget something so important. Normally he couldn't take his mind off a project until it had been completed. Yet here with Beast Boy chatting about bikes, their friends, and working on a hunk of metal Robin felt totally at ease and able to relax. Still, he had to address the conflict at hand and a grinding noise in a motorcycle was not it.

With a look of grim determination he handed the socket to Beast Boy and pointed at the place it needed to be used. "Right there and we'll have it." He instructed and watched as Gar carefully adjusted the socket's head to rest perfectly on the bit and started to turn it. _Now is the best chance I'll ever have…_ Robin took a moment to clear is head and focus his thoughts. In the computer that was Dick Grayson's brain he brought up the data he'd been studying the night before. The data he'd been studying since Beast Boy came home. He stepped away from Gar and the bike and took a seat next to an ice chest. He reached in and pulled himself out a soda, cracked it open, then spoke slowly. "Garf?"

Beast Boy was too preoccupied to turn around. "Hn?"

Robin shifted for a minute then decided he was just stalling and dove right in. "Why did you lie to us?"

The wrench clanged as it hit the floor and Robin had a sinking feeling that he'd gone too far too soon.

Serty: Yet another short chapter but at least I left it on a cliff hanger. I'd like to thank Aquaify who is the only person to have reviewed so far. Thanks to her there was a chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be coming soon…find out what Beast Boy lied about and why its got him into such a funk. Plus! A somewhat more graphic interlude between the Boy Wonder and the Green Machine! Comments are welcome!


	4. Explain My Way Home

"How did you find out?"

Robin watched his friend carefully looking for any signs of his true feelings at being discovered. Beast Boy was standing motionless before the ruined splinters of the worktable he'd destroyed. He seemed numb as if his voice was coming from an empty shell. His body was lax and his eyes seemed void. Robin took a deep breath and tried to remain in the mindset of 'fearless leader' even though he felt more like a bully picking on someone weak. 

"I ran those test...the ones I-we wanted you to take before you left." Robin dropped his eyes to the floor between his feet. He turned the cool can of soda in his hand looking at the words printed on it but not really reading it. "The computer doesn't lie...the data isn't wrong...did you know?"

Beast Boy snorted and shook his head. "What the hell do you think dude? I know my own fucking body...I knew it wouldn't last." He turned toward Robin with a self-hating grin. The corners of his eyes were wet and Robin felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Still, there were things that needed to be said...answers that needed to be heard.

A single word. Just one question was what had been running at sonic speed through the boy wonder's mind for days. Only one thing...the thing that was changing Beast Boy, bothering him for weeks, was the subject of this all-important conversation. A conversation that could, and would, make or break Garfield Logan forever.

"Why. Why didn't you tell us?" Robin looked up at Gar and Beast Boy couldn't meet his eyes. 

"Because I wanted it."

Beast Boy ran his hands over his face and up into his hair. For a minute he just stood there holding his hair like he was going to pull it out. He took a long cleansing breath and nearly choked on it. He moved away from Robin toward his bike and stared at his reflection in the shiny metal frame. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I just wanted to be normal...just for awhile...its hard to describe...but yeah...I knew." 

Robin shook his head. "How? When Dr.Light's particle displacement beam hit anything else in the room it was destroyed...The computer's analyzes came back with a rework of your DNA...it solidified your molecules...but how could you have possibly know that without those test?"

Beast Boy snorted in disgust and touched the mirror image of the motorcycle. "Dude I'm not stupid. Besides...I could tell. It wasn't like I was really cured. My whole body felt just the same way it does when I morph. My skin. My ears. Even my stupid blond hair...none of it would stay." He spun around and pinned Robin with a cold stare of someone admitting his or her inner demons. " After I woke up from the blast I saw myself in the mirror. I can change into animals but only some stupid gun could make me the man I wanted to be! Can't you understand that!" Beast Boy's voice was rising and the short fur on the back of his neck started to bristle. 

Robin slowly shook his head. "I guess I can't. Not really. I don't know what its like for you." Beast Boy's rage seemed to pause itself. He remained motionless, eyes studying Robin in a way that made the Boy Wonder slightly uncomfortable. After a second Beast Boy tilted his head and let his eyes drift around the room. "How many sodas are in that chest?" Startled it took Robin a moment to comprehend the question. "Excuse me?" Beast Boy crouched down in front of Robin and repeated himself slower. "How...many...soda's...are still...in the...ice...chest." 

Without hesitating this time Robin responded. "Twenty-two."

"How many round objects are in this room?"

"One hundred fifty-seven."

"How many ways are there to exit this room?"

"Ninety-six including crawl spaces and ramming through the doors."

Beast Boy leaned forward into Robin's personal space and whispered harshly. "Don't you ever wish you could turn that off?"

Robin didn't need to ask what he meant by that. All his life Dick Grayson had known he was different from everyone else. He couldn't just eat his food he had to eat it in sets of five tiny pieces in a series of twenty bits. He had to...had to...brush his hair a hundred times each morning. He arranged everything in his room into organized categories with complex formulas to classify every item. There were times when he couldn't even sleep his mind would be working so fast. He knew it was a sickness. And living with Bru-Batman hadn't helped that in fact he'd encouraged it. 

Turn it off... Robin looked down at his drink and rotated the can again. After a moment he nodded. "You're right. If I could...I might take the chance...for a while. But that doesn't explain everything Gar...what happened?" Robin stood up and walked towards BB. "What happened to make you change back? And why can't you go back if it was just like your morphing?"

Sitting back hard on the floor Beast Boy shook his head. This was the conversation he was hoping would never come. It was especially hard because Robin was the one making him talk. Still he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He'd just have to deal with it and meet the problem head on like he always did. Beast Boy pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them. He took a deep breath and looked up at his leader...his friend.

"She took the same road home every night. I told her to be careful." Gar's voice was horse and he seemed to be pushing the words out by force unwilling to relive the bad memories. "We worked together in a taco stand near the beach...ya know I moved to Cally right?" Robin nodded. The University of California had offered Beast Boy several generous grants to attend their school and add them in their studies on animals and animalistic behavior. "Well, I took the job so I could be near the ocean...heh...suffered everyday down there...it was the best." Beast boy smiled sadly. Robin wished at that moment with all his heart that Beast Boy could go back to that life by the beach. That none of this tragedy of super hero works was on his shoulders. That he could live a normal life soaking up the sun and swimming until he was weak from the joy of it. 

"Yeah Cally was awesome...until...I'd seen them before. They started coming to the beach...causing all kinds of mayhem...acting crazy...just some summer collage kids who thought they owned God and everything...rich bitches...Bein' real pains in the ass and...and...and they thought Karen was hot. Came to the 'Taco Shell' like five times a day. Tipped her like crazy, told me to go fuck myself. She thought they were cool. They started bringing her gifts. But she had a steady so she told them to back off...big mistake it turns out." 

Gar's eyes began to water and hot tears rained down his cheeks leaving salty wet trails in their wake. Robin moved as if not in control of his own body and knelt beside his friend. Awkwardly he placed his arms around BB's shoulders trying in a vain attempt to comfort the green teen. Beast Boy leaned into his chest. "They didn't take rejection well. Waited for her after dark one night when she was closing up...If I hadn't lost track of time on the beach...I stayed for the sunset...and made it just in time for the beating." Beast Boy's chest started to rumble with a harsh growl that shook his entire body. Robin kept his hold on Gar feeling his young body tense as he spoke. "They never gave her another chance to say no." Beast Boy was silent for a long time before Robin asked. "They killed her?"

Beast Boy snorted in disgust and wiped at his eyes. "Fuck man...God I'dve killed myself if they'dve done that! No...fuck...no man...they just...they god damn broke her." Stiffly Beast Boy elbowed Robin off of him. He crawled over to the bench and pulled himself up on shake legs. He felt weak just talking about this but keeping it all in wasn't helping him. If his friends could tell something was wrong and felt the need to send Robin in to talk to him he knew something most be really wrong. He stared straight ahead at the wall keeping his back on Robin. He'd already shown too much weakness to his leader.

"They...took her behind the stand. They forced her cloths off...and they...I could smell it. I could smell it from the beach...and I waited. I goddamn waited! I waited for..." He whirled around his hands balled into tight fist his eyes wide and wild with rage and self hate. "For somebody! Fucking ANYBODY! A cop! The League! A Titan! God damnt nobody came! I'd made myself sit on the side lines countless times over the last weeks and every time SOMEBODY would show up and help! BUT NOT ONE...FUCKING...PERSON...CAME!" Gar's voice was getting raw his whole body strained with tension. Robin looked on from his position on the floor. A rush of emotions assaulted his heart and his head. He felt overwhelming sympathy for Beast Boy, outrage and anger for Karen, loathing and contempt for the worthless thugs who'd commented the crime...No wonder...No wonder he came back...No wonder he changed himself back into the thing he didn't want to be...a true hero never returns for himself...but for those he protects. 

Robin felt a sudden wave of admiration for Beast Boy as he listened to the final part of his vile tale. 

"But nobody came." He said in a much calmer tone then his earlier shrieks. He stood motionless before Robin like a statue with a recorded message. "So I stepped up. I lost it all Robin. Normal looks. Normal job. Normal life. All fucking gone...and I kicked their asses. And when they ran...I hunted them down. They paid. They all went to jail but I gave them their real punishment...poetic justice." A slow crazed grin spread across BB's lips and Robin couldn't help but shudder. He'd never seen that look on his friend's face before and it terrified him at the pleasure Gar was taking in extracting revenge for Karen. Robin swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and spoke softly. "What did you do Gar?" 

As if hearing his name brought him out of some kind of trance Beast Boy blinked rapidly then looked down at Robin. The mask of indifference melted away leaving shame and regret etched over Beast Boy's once innocent face. He looked down at his hands. "I'd rather not talk about it." He muttered quietly and before Robin could ask again he spun around and ran to the door. 

"BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled and stretched out his hand towards the shape-shifter's back. Gar stopped as the doors swooshed open and against his will waited for Robin to speak. Robin wasn't sure what the right thing to say was. He only knew he had to say something...anything...

"Don't...don't forget to eat something...you're...you're looking a little thin." The mother hen route was always the safest in uncomfortable situations. Beast Boy nodded not looking back and walked dejectedly out of the room leaving Robin to contemplate everything they'd said in silence.

00oooOOOooo00

Conference room C on the second floor had been converted into a type of dinning hall/ cafeteria after the last battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Having so many new mouths to feed it seemed the best option at the time...but for Beast Boy right that minute he wished more then anything he could eat alone in a quiet place. But the room was packed out as usual with the most unusual people on the planet. 

Teen Titans, junior super-heroes, metahumans, aliens, skilled individuals...all sitting in their little cliques all choosing carefully the junk food that would get them through the rest of their shift or wake them up to start their scheduled watch. Beast Boy's eyes roved the throng of the lunchtime hustle and sighed heavily. If he hadn't been so hopped up on fixing his bike he could've had a nice relaxing meal with the rest of the first five Titans in the old main room. But that would've meant attending the daily meeting. 

It would've meant sitting with the others...talking...strategizing...reminiscing...laughing...he wasn't ready. Not yet. Now, however keeping to himself and away from his closets friends was costing him having to wait in line, grab some spare slop, and then search in vain for someone to eat with. 

Like that'll happen... Gar huffed and wondered aimlessly to the far side of the room near the high windows. It was a lost cause. He didn't feel really comfortable with anyone these days. Not his old friends...not any of his new friends...Not Raven...Not Starfire...Not Aqualad...Not...not Robin.

Robin. Beast Boy shook his head and plopped down on a sofa seat near a window over looking the ocean. While he gazed threw the glass at the sea's gentle waves he allowed his food to get cold and his mind to drift. Robin..Robin why are you in my head...why can't I ever get you out. Fearless leader...even when I was away you were always there...telling I did a good job at the end of a day...keeping me up at night...invading my dreams...Beast Boy picked up his fork and shifted around his food on the plate. He tried not to think about The Boy Wonder but it was so hard. He took a bite of his meal and nearly spite it out. It tasted like Robin's aftershave. In fact the air around him was swamped with his scent. Beast Boy wondered if anyone else could smell it. Probably not...just me...and that crisp...intoxicating odor. 

The green Titan dropped his utensil and threw his head back against the cushiony seat. What is wrong with me?...Am I going out of my fucking mind? All over some spiky haired... over energized... kung-fu mastermind...built like a model...blue-eyed...sexy little...Batman clone! Fuck I am going crazy...

Across the room Wildebeast sniffed at the air and looked back in BB's direction. His eyes widened and he quickly excused himself from the table and beat a haste retreat out of the room. Beast Boy was giving off some very potent sexual endorphins and being the only one in the hall who could possibly smell them Wildebeast decided it would be better if he left quickly instead of inhaling anything that would embarrass him. 

Aqualad watched WB leave the cafeteria in a hurry and could only guess at his reasons. He smiled brightly at the flock of female fans seated around him and left the table himself. With a flip of his long sleek hair Aqualad sent the table of girls into a giggling frenzy. He smirked and tried not to show how much he enjoyed doing that. He scanned the room and spotted his favorite green companion. He made his way over to Beast Boy grinning and waving at everyone who called out to him. 

Gar looked bummed. And Aqualad just couldn't let that continue. Whenever he saw his little "chum" looking so upset the tall titan couldn't help but try to enhance his buddy's mood. And he had just the thing Beast Boy needed. He came up behind his friend and grinned down at him arrogantly. "Sooo...I think there is a certain shape-shifter in need of a good time."

Beast Boy looked up at Aqualad. Seeing his friend upside down at any other time might've made BB laugh but this time...he just counted the hair in Garth's nose. 

"Yeah...who's that?" 

Aqualad smirked. "Come on Gar-Gar...you'll have fun. You know you always do. Reef is having a big blow out tomorrow."

Beast Boy looked out the window at the glittering sea. Atlantis was always good for a few laughs and a little distraction. Maybe that's all he really needed was some time off...time away...especially now after he'd talked to Robin and his secret was out. 

He picked up his fork again and grinned up at Garth. "Yeah...sure. Why not? Friday?"

Aqualad smiled and placed a reassuring hand on BB's shoulder. "It'll be great B you'll see. I'll meet you on the shoals at seven Friday night kay?" Beast Boy nodded and stirred his food with his fork. Yeah...a dance party...that's what I need. Everything will be better after a little R & R. I'll just forget about everything...being a hero...fixing my stupid bike...Robin...yeah...just need to forget.

Robin stood in the shadows and pondered what he'd just heard. Aqualad was taking BB out. Out to a dance club. The Boy Wonder turned and walked out the door his mind in turmoil. Everything was different now. Everything wasn't really great before but now...things were...iffy. Uncertain. Falling apart. There was nothing for sure now. Nothing. Robin couldn't allow that. For whatever reason Gar was hurting and it'd started long before BB lost his powers or left the Tower. Not even Beast Boy's secret about his transformation would be enough to change the rambunctious green teen. 

Robin wasn't going to let this go. He'd find out what was destroying Beast Boy inside and out. And the best way to do that seemed to be this Friday night.

Author: Okay so there wasn't any of the cuddling/snoodling/rubbing/throbbing/hot-guy flesh against flesh stuff in this one...Next chapter! 


	5. Welcome to my Clubhouse

Warning: Slash. Male/Male. Complain to your congressman!

Robin stacked the papers on his desk into neatly orginazed catagories and placed them into manila folders. He walked over to the filing cabniet and pressed his thumb onto the security release pad that opened the drawers. As he set about putting the folders full of information into their designated spots he pondered what he would be doing for the rest of the night.

It was Friday. Date night. Party time. Causal day. And for the first time in three years he had the night off. It had been a carefully orchstrated affair getting everyone to agree to his absents without really knowing he'd be absent. Every change of command had been broken, disected, and rearranged so that most of the Titans in the tower thought their fearless leader would be at home all night. In truth he'd be no where near the large T-shaped headquarters. He had plans for the night.

That was also a first in a long while. He had plans. Not just sitting at home goofing off or working on some secret assignment from Batman or hunting down some criminal master mind. Tonight Robin the Boy Wonder had different plans. Plans that involved another person...a special person. His team mate. Robin was going out tonight. Out on the town and out on a limb to confront...help...be with...someone who'd been driving his logical mind crazy for the last three months. Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy was on Robin's 'to do' list tonight.

Locking the cabinet shut Robin went about setting up his security system. A decoy voice was programed to answer anyone who called on the communicator or came to his door. His door was newly designed to be unbreakable even by the strongist of Titans. Though that didn't really matter since the only two titans who would even dare to break down his door in an emergancy were well informed about his staged attendince. Cyborg had installed a number of anti-disturbance features to Robin's rooms and now they were going to be put to the test.

A beep from Robin's comlink made him pause at the secret passage in his office. _'It could be important...It's the last call I'll answer_ _tonight...no disturbances after this_.' With a small sigh he reached into his utility belt and took out his communicator. "Robin here." He answered hopeing in vain that it was a mis-dail.

"Robin?"

No such luck... "What is it Batgirl?" The last thing he needed right now was a call from an old friend. Barbra calling could only mean one thing...The Bat was summoning him.

"Hey, kid you don't have to sound that upset to hear from me...I was just calling to tell you I'll be patroling Gotham solo for awhile."

That caught Robin's attention. He looked over at his desk. His bat-com was in there...maybe he'd missed a call? He should check. But first... "Where is he?" He grumped. Barb wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important but Robin didn't like to be reminded of his past assosication with the Dark Knight and that included seeing , hearing or even touching any of his old gear. Over the speaker Batgirl chuckled at his annoyance and hurried on to an explaintion. "Don't worry he didn't tell me to grab you away from your presuss tower. I'm just letting you know... So how are things going with you?"

Robin cocked an eyebrow at his communicator and shook his head. "Barb, what are you doing? Are you bored or something?"

"No, no...nothing like that...I was just thinking about the last time we had dinner...that was nice."

_'Nice...that was the night you told me to forget about you...to stop chasing after you...to find something new..'_ Robin sighed, heavily aggitated that his departure was being delayed by something that he considered closed. "Barb listen I've got-"

"Oh! Sorry kiddo! Don't let me keep you from your work. We'll chat sometime! Later!" And with that the transmission went dead. Robin stood motionless in his office for a moment. Barbara's call had made him stop; made him think about his schemes for the night. Did he really want to do this? How many people would he hurt just by even considering what he had planned? Would anything he did or could ever do really help Beast Boy?

_'Beast Boy..._'

A little more slowly, not quite so eager this time, Robin walked through the passage way that lead down to the garage. He had to get his ride and get ready for the evening..._'It may not be the right thing but it's the only thing I know to try.'_

OooO0OooO

Beast Boy leaned on the railing and gazed down at the dancers on the bottom floor. The second floor of club Reef was for drinkers and those dinning in. Three long winding wrought-iron staircases lead down to the first floor where the disc jockey and a large dance floor packed with Atlantians out for a good time would shake their tail fins. He'd come here lots of times with Aqualad and every time the same thing would happen.

"Oh there he is!!" And tonight promised to be a repeat. Beast Boy looked up from his hottie-spotting (really the only thing he ever did at this techno-rock fish obesessed dance-club) and spotted the person Aqualad was waving to. It was a red-head. A built red-head. A built, dressed like a slut, red-head with a cocky attitude that made BB's teeth grind togather. Aqualad left Beast Boy's side and ran up to meet the grinning slut -man. Gar just huffed.

This happened every time. Every time Garth would convince BB to come to the club promising he'd have a good time-- and oh no Aqualad wouldn't leave him in the middle of it to stick his tongue down his boyfriend's throat-- the same thing would happen. Red comes...Garth leaves...And Beast Boy would just stand by the rail...watching everyone getting it on but him.

"Oh my god...look at that hottie---no don't look!!" Garfield rolled his eyes. Squeeling and giggling the girls in the table by the rail started to readjust their low-cut outfits and fluff thier expensive high-lighted hairdos. All in preperation for the coming of a male worthy enough for their efforts. Gar shook his head. Atlantian chicks were, in his humble super-hero opinon, stuck-up little bitches. Of all the times he'd been down in the drink at this over-rated fish club he'd only had one come on from any of them...and that turned out to be a joke to occupy time. Stupid whores and cunts...Beast Boy rattled the ice around in his drink and peeked over at the primping beauties.

He knew these skanks.

Long raven locks. Perfectly pale skin. Glistening sea green eyes. The self proclaimed queens of the club they made a contest of seeing which one of them could snag the cutest guy in the place. Luckily for BB (or unluckily depending on how you looked at it) he didn't quialify for their catfish and mouse game. Beast Boy shifted and downed the rest of his drink. _' Not that I care_...' .He huffed and turned away from the rail. This night wasn't going the way he'd hoped and it wasn't helping his mood any. Gar crunched on an ice cube from his cup and leaned back against the rail. ' _Well...might as well get a look at the new target before I...I...leave?_ '

Ice chips slid from between Beast Boy's gapped lips. Walking into the club, past the bar, past the winding staircase, past table after table of awed viewers was a figure in black.

OooO0OooO

Robin felt naked without his mask. He also felt naked with most of his middrift showing and the low ride of his leather jeans. He'd gone all out for this night...and all black. It was the only color he could be sure he looked decent in and everything tonight hinged on Beast Boy being attracted to him...being drawn to him like he was to BB.

Robin resisted the urge to tug his cropped shirt down over his stomach. He tried to walk as if he were comfortable in these strange clothes. He thought back to every memory of street walkers he had and took deliberate steps moving his hips in slow circles. '_ Seems to_ _be working..._' Robin ducked his head to hide his blushing cheeks. Apparently his outfit was getting all kinds of attention. Men and women alike were all giving him inviting looks and offering to buy drinks for everyone in the sea if he'd only stop by their table for an instant. Robin quirked up his lips in a nervous smile that he hoped looked confident and seductive. Robin had just turned the corner at the bar's edge when he finally spyed his prey for the evening.

Leaning against the rail. Looking down forlornly at the dancers below. The slight green muscled frame of a young superhero bored out of his skull and drinking away his sorrows. Robin sucked in his bottom lip (a move that recieved several moans of longing from the patrons at the bar). He took a moment to pull up his fingerless gloves and hitch his thumbs to his his silver studded belt.

_'Alright...there he is...breath...this is just like stepping off a ledge with your grapling hook...just freefalling through the city...nothing you can't handle...focus...focus...damn he looks good...focus...showtime.'_

OooO0OooO

"Step back ladies...this little boy is all mine!" Gar nearly choked on his ice. He looked over at the table as the "Queen Bee" stood up from her seat and sashed over to...to...Beast Boy squinted in the dim neon light of the bar. Was there something familer about the handsome stranger walking towards him? Something in the hair..the smile...the eyes...even the flow of his hips seemed like he'd seen them before. Maybe they didn't normally move with such swirve. But the grace. The natural cat-like grace that was like an aura around him.

Beast Boy couldn't be sure.

All he was sure was the boy- the man- the dark angel was coming toward him. He was coming toward him...and about to run into a queen bitch firewall.

Ooo0ooO

Prisca moved with regal ease in front of Robin and smirked seductively at him. Robin paused.

Five ten. Green eyes. Robin searched his mind but the only words he could come up with to describe her body were "stacked" and "damn". If he'd been in any other mood...if he'd been willing for any other partner...this girl would've been like a dream in high heels. She stood in his way hips cocked up, breast thrust forward, lips pursed in a pert smile she was waiting for him to try to get by. Unable to pass her without confrontation Robin peeked over her shoulder at the smoldering eyes of the beast he'd come to hunt. Gar was just beyond this obstical. Robin looked back at the woman in his path and smiled politely.

"Excuse me miss...could I get by?" His gentlemenly request brought a broad grin to her painted lips. She batted her eyes at him prettily. "Hello there." She purred. Robin blinked. _'Maybe she didn't hear me...the music is loud._' He balanced his stance. He didn't want to be rude but on the slight chance that she had heard him and was simply trying to avoid answering he wanted to appear intimedating. "Excuse me. I'm trying to get by."

Robin raised his voice a few notches and emphasised the words 'get by'. Tall and sexy just shrugged her delicate shoulders and tossed her ponytail to one side. "Oh sweetie I'm standing right in front of you. You don't need to look any farther." She took a step closer and ran a glossy blue nail from the bottom of his cropped shirt to his low belt. "And I can't wait to get this body on the dance floor." She pressed her ample chest against him and locked eyes with him. Robin felt the urge to run unfrontunately 'Queen Bitch' had stopped teasing his stomach with her nails and had wrapped her arms around his slender muscled waist. "Look" She hissed through white teeth. "I'm the boss here. You came in here dressed like a bitch ready to party and no one...'no one'...parties in this slum without going through me first."

Robin was seriously getting disgusted with this woman's desperate need for dominance over everything male. He took a firm grip of her elbows and pressed on the nerves making the girl wince and release him. He dropped his voice to a low mencing whisper. "I'm not here for you." Large green eyes narrowed. Prisca's lips curled into a snarl. Robin waited for her to unleash the pent up rage in her eyes on him but it never came.

A green clawed hand rested lightly on Prisca's bare shoulder. Robin looked over at the grinning madman standing next to them and felt his heart stop. Beast Boy gave Prisca a seemingly friendly shake. "Hey girl! How's tricks?" Then he looked up at Robin and smirked. "You made it baby. I was getting worried." Without pause BB released his hold on the girl and hooked an arm around Robin's shoulders. A slight tug was all the incentive the Boy Wonder needed and he dipped his head down to meet Gar's. Beast Boy's lips gently touched Robin's at first...slowly...then like the crashing of waves on the shore they entered into a heated kiss.

Robin's grip on Prisca slipped and he turned his body to press closer to...to...What was Gar at this point? Entering the club as a hunter and now seeming like he was actually the unsuspecting prey left Robin's mind in a puzzled state. Beast Boy's eager lips weren't helping to clear the fuzz away nor were the clawed fingers that hooked into Dick's belt loops and tugged him forward.

"HMPH!" The loud clip of pointed heels brought Robin out of his muddled state and he pulled away from BB just long enough to watch the former "queen" march back to her table and huff down into her seat. She glared at her suddenly silent companions and crossed her arms over her chest (quite a hard task to accomplish considering the actaul size of her bosom). With a final dark glower at BB and Robin's general direction she begain to primly nurse her drink as if she were bored by the dull club scene.

Beside Robin Beast Boy snickered and shook his head. "Fucking bitch never learns." Robin looked down at him and raised an eyebrow curiously. BB grined. "You just wait." he chuckled and ambled back over the to rail he'd been leaning on eariler. "By tomorrow the story will have exploded...she'll claim she was in a horrible three-way with you, me, and god knows who else and complain that we all had small dicks." Gar smirked a little at using the euphamisim that also shared Robin's real first name. "We'll be in for it then." He ended this statement with a swig from his drink...now mostly watered down from his previous melted ice.

Still standing near the edge of the room Robin watched his friend and team mate saunter over to the rail babbling about the scandel they had just caused. It was as if suddenly what he had come there to do was almost too real for him to bear. _'I came to a club to seduce my_ _friend._' It was like a watching a sledge hammer pound a nail into a steal beam...and then deciding you wanted to experiance it from the nail's perceptive. Easy to watch. Very different when you actual see the hammer coming down toward you.

Waves of nausia and doubt lapped at his brain and washed around in his stomach. Could he do this? Was this at all possible? And even if it was some how accomplishable...was it fair? Was keeping Gar in a false relationship in order to rebuild the former titan back into the hero he was ment to be the right thing to do? Was it really a false relationship? Was Robin too close too emotionally invested in this one?

A blush slowly creeped up Robin's neck and if not for the dark room he was sure his ears would've been bright red. He was just about to excuse himself and go running from the room when all his pervious doubts were wiped away by one simple phrase from Beast Boy.

"Do I know you?"

Serty: Short. A long time in coming. And a cliff hanger. I'm evil


	6. A Dance And A Box

Raven opened one eye and peeked at her door. The knocking that had broken her mantra of tranquility was becoming more aggressive. She sighed hoping even as she moved from her zin position on the floor that someone had simply gotten the wrong room.

"Raven?" The lilting curiosity of the resident tamaranian princess squelched all the slight brooding Titan's hope of a quiet evening at home. Pulling her hooded cape over her head to shadow her annoyance from her friend's gaze Raven punched the door key to open.

Starfire was smiling pleasantly holding out a small package in front of her. Raven felt her cheeks heat up. Since a few days ago when Star had admitted to…to…well, in essences calling Raven her 'soul-mate' she'd be wary around her shapely friend. Now, standing before the dark girl dressed in a perky pink sun dress holding out a box with her most brilliant smile Raven felt very much like she were receiving candy from an admirer.

"Greetings of the highest kind," Starfire beamed "sweet friend."

Raven gulped and hugged her cape closer. For some reason she felt oddly exposed in her super-hero leotard. "Uh…Star…. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Please friend…call me Cory." The soft blush that crept onto the alien girl's tanned cheeks made Raven feel oddly warm. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and winced when she heard the faint crack come from her private bathroom in her quarters. _I'm going to have pay for that mirror now._ She thought briefly before something solid was shoved into her midsection.

"Ooff!" More reflex then actually accepting the object Raven's pale hands caught the edges just as Cory released the container into her friend's grasp.

"As my boophgob I thought enough time had passed for the exchange of a morzzxylop! I went a head and ordered one for us both seeing as since you are human you may not know of the custom." During Starfire's soft explanation Raven examined the seemingly harmless box from every angle. If she had instead watched the young tamaranian she might have noticed the lusty gleam that sparkled in those haunting green eyes.

Raven did finally look up at her friend and fellow titan with a blank stare. "And what…." She shook the box meaningfully. "Am I to do with this?" She actually had wanted to ask Star what exactly a 'morzzxylop' was and to what alien custom was her friend refereeing?

Still, being around Starfire for the last five years had taught Raven that when approaching a subject that only an alien has knowledge about it was just easier to ask them what part you were going to play in it and never mind the details. Sure you ran the chance of being blown up…or eaten…. Or forced to take them to a 'leader' of some kind. But it made most things a hellva lot easier on you.

Cory chuckled at the pale girl's apprehensiveness. '_So adorable my little boophgob! _ She took a step further into the room and leaned in close to Raven's face. Raven let out a little gasp as Starfire's head nudged the tip of her blue cape up and they came nose to nose with each other. Star smiled at the redness of Raven's round cheeks and she tilted her head like a curious bird. At this new angel only scant inches separated their lips from a seamless flowing kiss.

Raven sucked in her breath standing stock still until at last…. at last…at last Starfire rubbed her nose against Raven's. Raven stumbled back clutching the box against her chest. "Starfire! Wha..What?!"

But the tamaranian was already retreating out the door with a last dazzling smile and a bit of advice. "You should put that on dear Raven. Soon you will understand. Good night my sweet Boophgob!" With that she fluttered down the hall skipping and humming, the very picture of innocence, until she was out of sight.

Raven stood for a moment trying to organize her thoughts. She took a deep breath and closed the door with a flick of her mind. She then walked slowly to her bed repeating a soothing mantra and praying for peace over her confused thoughts. As she finally sat down on the mattress she decided her composure had returned enough to see what it was exactly that Starfire wanted her to 'wear'.

After she opened the box she realized there was not enough tranquility in the world to have prepared her for this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His sudden insecurity was…. darling. Beast Boy smirked. It was a genuine pleasure to actually see the great Boy Wonder faultier and sputter. Garfield Logan was a fanboy. At the core of his being and the utmost parts of his soul sang the praises of otaku and geekdom. Along with the pocket- protector and the honorary decoder ring came a center degree of hero worship that enhanced his real life job of actually being a superhero, and therefore, consistently surrounded by paragons of strength and heroics.

To but it more plainly…Beast Boy didn't just wear a custom for nothing. Oh sure saving the lives of the innocent went with the black and purple spandex but the cream on the pudding for Gar was being around his childhood role models….or their closest junior equifilent.

For example being near Robin had always held with it the possibility that one day he'd meet Batman. And on that day, in addition to turning to mush, he'd prove himself to be just as achieving and heroic as any young titan could be with out a mentor…or who'd grown up doing sci-fi sitcoms. Whatever.

So, impressing Robin was the same as impressing the Batman. And since the very day he'd met Dick Gar had been trying to do just that. Impress _the_ Robin. Showoff for _the _Robin. Secretly worship _the_ Robin.

And since embarking on that endeavor he'd succeeded…by being turned into a monster; abducted by aliens; working in the fast food industry; attacked _again _by aliens; short-circuiting his best friend; and oh yeah… getting caught wearing Robin's cape. After all that it was real wonder that the green teen hadn't been promoted to leader of the Titans years ago!

Right….

But now….ah tonight…Tonight was like revenge dipped in honey and poured into leather pants! Dick Grayson a.k.a. Robin was standing before the shape-shifting youth blushing, bubbling, and trying to remember how to carry on a conversation without seeming like a bashful school girl. Really, it was all too cute.

Beast Boy grinned exposing his fangs and took in the full sight of his "fearless leader" dressed to the nines in black leather.

Dicky boy had gone all out for this one. Cropped short-sleeve T-shirt was nearly skin tight and hid nothing from the imagination. Long fingerless gloves stretched up his arms stopping half way up his muscled biceps. While his shirt ran high his pants rode low exposing his well-trimmed midsection and taunt stomach. As mentioned before the pants were leather and nearly sinful in the way they hugged his narrow hips and slim legs. As the came down the pant legs widened and flared around the bottom exposing just the tip of a pair of polished army boots. Top the whole thing off with a studded black choker around his slender neck and it was no wonder every eye from the bar to the edge of the dance floor was staring at the Boy Wonder.

To whatever god watched over fanboys Beast Boy sent a silent prayer of thanks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Raven wandered aimlessly towards the common room with the dreaded "box" in her hands. She had to find someone...anyone...she could talk to about this. But who? Who would secure her privacy in this matter? Who would have enough first hand contact with dealing with aliens that they might be able to tell her how she should handle this?

In a tower full of young super heros she had hoped for at least a little help.

After dealing briefly with Mas n' Menos (no help and she couldn't speak spanish), a quick word with Jinx (no thank you, saleing it on e-bay as tempting as a 30/70 split would be just wasn't an option), and a very embarassing moment with WilderBeast (um...grunting and walking off not helpful!) she was still at a lose.

She could always just go right to the source of her problem and ask Starfire herself what the hell this all ment. "And what did she mean when she said she was already wearing hers?"

"Who is the 'she'?"

Raven looked up from her mumblings to see Cyborg sitting at the main computer. It seemed unconciously she'd sought out her oldest dearest friend in the Tower. She quietly made her way over to the swivle chair beside her metal friend and solemly placed the package on the desk beside the super computer. Cyborg for his part gave the offending box a side ways glance. The dark haired titan beside him seemed to have alot on her mind right then so he opted to keep typing out his reports and let her lead the disscussion whereever she wished.

Sitting silently rolling her thumbs around each other the mystical half human reflected for a moment before bringing her issue to her friend's attention. "Starfire gave this to me."

The taller Titan nodded but said nothing. The giving of the gift wasn't the problem he was sure. It was the intent behind it and probably the alien orgin of the item itself. Raven touched the boxes edge nudging it a bit closer to Cy and a bit farther away from herself. "I...I don't know what to make of it."

Now Cyborg spoke. "Do you need it scanned?"

Raven chewed her bottom lip. "No." She shook her head letting the midnight locks of hair fall over her eyes and into her face. "No, I'm fairly certain I know what its for...and how to use it...I just--I don't know..." she broke off with an exasperated sigh. Who was she exasperated with, Starfire? No. Her friend really wasn't to blame for these feelings. It was herself she was tired of. Tired of capsulating all her emotions. Tired of hiding her wants or just out right denying her desires. She was so unused to the boldness of this gift. To the geniune offer it was and the raw message of want that it gave.

In his chair beside the dark young woman Cybrog saved and closed out the window he'd been typing in and swung his chair around to face his friend. Many in the Tower thought of Raven as a dark force, something mencing and meloncholly, and perhaps a little too much associated with evil but Cy knew his friend better. He knew, had been in her head actually, and seen that she was really no different from any other normal girl. More giftd and braver then most but she was still bashful and shy and tender when it came to matters of the heart. With a smile that he hoped showed Raven not only reassurance but the total respect he held for the mystic girl Vic swapped the hair from her face and tugged it gently behind her ear.

Raven blushed and off to the side of them a small moniter burst from the simple touch. Such small shows of kindness really touched Raven at the most sensitive part of her heart and she couldn't have stopped her reaction if she'd tried. Cybrog chuckled, something else that warmed her often cold emotions, and took the box off the desk before handing it back to the shy girl before him. "The question is...do you want it?"

Pausing still not reaching out for the package Raven peeked up at the metal man. "Starfire?"

Cyborg grinned. "Her too. Do you want what she can give you?" At that he shook the box with emphasis. "Do you want what she HAS given you?"

Raven took a deep breath and blew it out slowly between her lips. Feeling cleansed her fingers had just grasped the boxes sides when a bright red flash of the alarm went off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Somehow, Robin wasn't quite sure how, he had said something about wanting a drink. Now Beast boy stood just to his side as they sipped their drinks. Neither one spoke and both young men seemed flushed and were constantly making little adjustments to their clothes and hair as if trying to impress this moment with perfection. _This is ridiculouse_! Robin scolded himself. _Its just Beast Boy! You've been with men before this shouldn't be so hard! You know how to seduce someone why are you panicing!!!_ But it wasn't his voice he was hearing so much as his former teachers. Dick ran a hand thru his hair. Now was not the time to be thinking about Batman or Bruce or Slade or anyone! He had to focus get his bareings again...he had to remind himself why he was here; to help Beast Boy!

In his mind a dirty little rouge thought superimposd itself on top of all his good intentions. _That silk shirt on BB looks so soft...he looks so soft...God I could bend him over this counter and spread that beautiful body and---_ Robin flushed. He may have been with men before but never in his life had his thoughts escaped him to become so erotic and ...thrilling. Taking a sip of his drink Robin knew he was blushing. He also knew Gar was looking at him. In fact having those deep green eyes on him made him feel more exposed then ever.

Beast Boy for his part was looking for an in. Anything to start a conversation. Couldn't be about work that would ruin everything. He had to get things moving. He had to get a dailoge started. He had...to stop thinking about that kiss. The green teen closed his eyes briefly from the tempting image of Robin dressed in leather standing beside him. He licked his lips and inadvertantly tasted his team leader's scent in the air and reminded himself again of the sweet pressure of their lip lock just moments ago. _ This is insane! Why do I care? So he's here tonight big freakin' deal? Theres a ton of reasons he could've come tonight...comed tonight...cum tonight---Fuck!! what is wrong with my brain!!! So what? So he's hot for me and I can smell it! I'd like to make him moan too!!...MMmmm...bet that voice cracks when you go down on him...oh christ! _

Beast Boy crumbled his cup and threw it over the bar neatly into the trash can. Robin looked up. For a brief moment they held each other's eyes. Both seemed to want to say something to move the night forward from this awkwardness.

The beats from the dj suddenly hit rocket heights on the dance floor. Beast boy's sharp ears flicked at the aburpt up-pulse of the base and whine of a high slutry techno rythm he was familer with. With a boysh grin he flourshed his drink in the direction of the swarming dancing crowd. Well boy wonder you wanna play with a party animal? Lets see just how serious you are hot stuff!

"Wanna dance babe?" Robin paused only for a second to consider the offer and to gulp the contents of his glass. _Lets hope alcohole helps this part_. He thought grimly and turned to move towards the gyrating masses. Gar set his empty cup down next to Dick's on the bar then followed a few steps behind his "date". Robin was trying for something. Trying very hard in fact. Gar had his suspicions but couldn't really call his 'fearless leader' out in the middle of a high end night club even if they were both incongnito (well as incognito as a green shape-shifter could be these days anyway). The low ride of Dick's jeans, the inviting sway of his hips, even the aftershave he'd chosen tonight (an oddly new mixture of Robin's old faithful favorites and some new musky tangy scent that had beast boy's nostrals flaring drinking it in) seemed to be advertising that the fabled vonderkit was after tail this evening. More specifically after Garfield's tail.

_But do you really understand what your body wants Dick? Do you really know what you're doing to me tonight? I might just give in...just to teach you a lesson...you may be the leader of the Titans Richard Grayson but a beast is still wild no matter what you tame him to belive at first...Even after years a beast can kill if nessecary._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Robin wasn't too eager to hit the dance floor. He was bisexual. He'd discovered this about himself over a hundred times in the past ten years and though it was hardly a shock anymore the gender types he found himself attracted to always floored him. Women; he liked them strong but sweet. Fighting like warriors and never giving up until the job was done then kind hearted and sensitve to his needs as well as everyone else. He'd come to love many women like this but they all left for the same reason it seemd. They were beautiful, caring, and powerful...and more often then not either spoken for, in love with someone else, or worst of all...well best of all for anyone victom of a crime feeling they had too much to think about him for even a second. Dick didn't blame them though. He was nearly in the same predicament most of his life as Robin the boy wonder. His short lived relationship with Starfire had really brought that revelation to light. She was patient but in the end she was too kind...he couldn't hurt her like that anymore. She was happier now of course. Starfire had informed him soon after their break up that her eyes had oftern fallen on another for sometime and she ment to have this person as her lover and possibly mate. That last part had really floored the brooding team leader. Starfire was looking for a mate, a match to her soul, a person to spend the greater part of her life with.

And Robin? The dark teen shook his spikey-haired head as he finally made it to the dance floor. _ I am not looking for life-long love. I just want to work out these urges I've been having for a friend...then get him to accept my help. Nothing more. _Robin squared his shoulder then rotated them in time with his spinning hips. The music was a quickly jumping from a hipp techno beat to a heavy grinder designed to press bodies and octives togather in lusty harmony. Not the kind of music Dick danced to often. It didn't sound much like something BB would listen to either since they both shared the same taste in heavy metal. But it was the only thing playing and for the first time in a long while...Robin felt like dancing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy let Robin blaze a trail into the center of the dance floor. It wasn't hard. With his atheletic body twisting and pulsing in perfect time with the music alot of the crowd parted ways just to watch him move. BB wasn't dancing. Not yet. He'd watched the play of emotions cross his team leader's face as they'd approached the sweating group of dancers. He'd watched as Robin blushed and tried to move seductively from the bar to the floor (something he did oh so well in BB's opinon). He'd seen the dark teen's brow furow in self doubt, anger, wonder, concistration, then finally resolve. Gar had seen it all with eagle sharp eyes that drank in every image of his prey.

Prey?

Oh yes, prey. _Tonight_, Beast boy licked along the point of his fangs._ tonight brave, strong, bold...too BOLD...Robin is prey. Time to make it known he's taken_. BB walked with slow measured steps just feet behind the boy wonder. Just far enough lagging so that the crowd might think about closing back in behind the dancer in black only to feel the hair on the back of their necks stand on end as a low rumbling growl and narrowed eyes shifted over them. Beast Boy dared any man or woman to step out of line, to cross his path...just give him the excuse to use his claws tonight in protection of the tasty treat swaying with his eyes closed to pumping drums. When finally they stood alone in the center of the onlookers; Robin still moving without realising he was on display and Beast Boy softly stalking him with a cat like sway the music took another sudden change.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Watch the sunrise...say your goodbyes...off we go..."

Robin wasn't totally prepared for the music to become slow when he'd only just started to enjoy the throb of the base in the floor. The hand that slowly encircled his waste with its slightly clawed fingers was an even bigger surprise.

"Some conversation...no contemplation...hit the road..."

Beast boy controled his body to stay a full inch seperated from molding against Robin's strong back. His warm breath was just level with dark teen's nape and Gar shudder as the urge to slide his lips over that corded neck nearly drove him mad with desire. Robin had applied extra scent to his neck and when he felt the wild beast's breathing inhale from his shoulder to his ear he was geniunly troubled by the weakness his knees felt.

"Car overheats...jump out of my seat...on the side of the highway baby..."

With his strength of will crumbling in steady time with the music Beast Boy lightly shifted his hand to show Robin the way he wanted them to move together. A part of him...the part that still was a geek and would always dream of licking Robin's birdarang...told him there was no way in hell the Boy Wonder was going to let him take the lead in this little temptation. That voice was soundly silenced when the muscled body under BB's green hand slide the way he moved it and a slow seamless flow of bodies and music took them both over.

"Our road is long...your heart is strong...please don't ever let go, Oh no..."

At first Robin felt like his hands were trapped at his sides. The urge to move them to shift his feet and circle his hips felt like a forbidden want. Like he may be enjoying swaying with Beast Boy too much. Perhaps he could...yes...he could use the grapeling hook in his wrist band to swing out of here. He could go back to the surface and calm himself let things cool down before they heated too hot for him to still control himself. Beast Boy's thoughts weren't as weighted with responsibility as his team leader's and so with a simple move he unknowingly and effectively made it impossible for the spiky-haired teen to leave. With expert delicatness from years of having sharp deadly claws he ran his pointed nails down Robin's bare side to the bottom of his middrift then back to the rise of his jeans.

"I know I don't know you...but I want you...so bad.."

Robin whimpered. Beast Boy nearly lost his footing but instead rewarded himself for drawing out that fragle sound from his leader. He closed the distance between them in hardly step. With growing arousel Robin leaned back into the silk covered chest behind him. He reached back and griped BB's hips to keep them close against his leather clothed rear as if he could glue himself onto those deceptively slender thighs.

"Everyone has a secret...oh can they keep it...oh no they can't..."

Rotating his hips in time to the music Dick urged Gar's body to move with him. BB felt the light fur all over his body tingle with electircity and he rested his nose just at the corner of the dark teen's neck. Robin realised with a shudder of delight that the rumble going thru Beast Boy's body wasn't from the speakers base but from a low humming growl that made his partner's body vibrate against him.

"I'm driving fast now...Don't think I know how...to go slow..."

An audiable groan escaped the green-furred teen's clenched fangs when the boy he held slide his hands back over to slip innocently in BB's back pockets of his pants. Thats how it remained for the two teen super-heros for several minutes. Back to front. Hands touching along exposed fleash and dipping down over a tight clothed romp. Soft moans and feral grunts were echoed within their ears even as the room around them could only hear the smooth overtones of the song.

"Oh where ya at now...I feel around...there you are..."

Words were lost. Thought was banshied. Animal instinct took hold as the dance took on a thrusting move that had the onlookers sweating and open mouthed at how something so baltantly sexual could be preformed fully clothed.

"Cool these engines...calm these jets..."

It was only a matter of time before the thickness probing behind him was felt against the cleft of his tight jeans and he hoped he wasn't smiling too wide. Beast Boy knew he'd been found out but didn't care anymore. You're sex Robin. Sex and temptation. And you know it don't you you little slut BB let the languide stroke of his claws glide over the front of Robin's...very bulgy pants. Thats more like it Beast boy grinned against Robin's shoulder.

"I ask you how hot can it get...and as you wipe off beads of sweat slowly you say ' I'm not there yet' ..."

Robin eagerly thrust back against BB's body and then forward again into the hand cupping his hardening cock. Life as the leader of the Titans meant so little of this was granted him. And oh how he often longed for a touch... a rough hard touch. A touch that was real and honest. A touch that sang with lust, desire, and, something hard to define but is easily seeable in eyes heated with passion and want.

"I know I don't know you...but I want you ...so bad..."

Beast Boy was loosing his struggle as preditor. He wanted this to be a lesson. An enjoyable lesson they both could benefit from. He wanted his prey begging for release; proclaiming that only he could give it to them. BB wanted Robin at the shuddering edge of orgasim then to ask him to divide 90 times 3489 before he could cum. The wild animal lust inside the green shape-shifter roared and bucked having its own wants to claim the dangerous darkling before him. _Take him...make him ours boy...we will lust this body of youth until he breaks and calls us his only... _Gar buried his head into the juncture of Robin's neck trying to escape the pounding animal urge inside him while still wanting to give in to the human lust that Robin's very precesses caused.

"Everyone has a secret...oh can they keep it...oh no they can't..."

The DJ though entranced with the couple monopolizing his dance floor decided that the room was being too still so he scratched the last chorus over to a hip piece of techno that seemed to break the spell over the crowd watching Gar and Dick move as one. Soon the gap they were in filled up with people. With as much composure as he could muster Robin stepped away from Beast Boy and turned to face him. The green shape-shifter tried not to let it show that his body already ached from the missing contact of the other's skin. Robin noted that BB's eyes were dilated. Perhapes with someone else he'd take this to mean that the nights events were based mostly on the after effects of a drug instead of any real lust for himself. However in the case of the green titan it was an animal response to desire and want that was so strong BB felt inhebriated from just the dance.

Neither one spoke yet both seemed to know what the next step was from there. Beast Boy lead the way off the dance floor and then out of the club. Robin then made a bee-line for his bike/mini-sub he'd used to come down to the club under the sea. Settling onto the drivers seat and waiting for BB to get into the sidecar Robin's eyes kept darting over the green teen's body. _Still hard...so am I. _

After making it to the clear mirror doom that encompased the outskirts of Atlantis Robin tried to occupy his heated mind with adjusting the pressure gadges, changing the navigation sensors, and...hn...trying not to rub his crotch along the leather seat of the bike. In the side car within his own little bubble of enclosed glass Beast Boy started to purr watching his team leader glide subtly over his seat. BB didn't bother with such tempered stimulation. The green shape shifter waited until Robin was looking his way about to speak into the radio connection that they're assent to the surface would begin soon and then he made his move. Robin had only just turned to his soon to be lover when he realised Gar was undoing his pants and pulling his thick pulsing cock from his clothes.

BB grinned showing his sharp fangs as he watched with animal delight as Dick's face flushed and his eyes swam with lust. _Tonight...is going to be soooo good. _As the elite slick sub made its way thru the cool blue waters of the ocean moving towards Titan's Island Beast Boy slowly began to stroke himself aware the whole time of his fellow titan's eyes on his penis.

And then...the emergancy intercom went off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

TBC in part 7


End file.
